Deora Ar Mo Chroí
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: This is a fic about Lily and James Potter from Graduation to their death. Deora Ar Mo Chroí means Tears on my Heart
1. Áthas Ar Mo Chroí Go Deo

Deora Ar Mo Chroí  
  
Chapter 1:  
Áthas Ar Mo Chroí Go Deo--Means Joy in My hear forever  
  
  
Ok, Deora Ar Mo Chroí means Tears on My Heart  
  
Disclamer: J.K. Rowling owns Lily, James, Harry and all H.P. Characters, k?   
  
This is my first L/J Fic. I plan to make it starting from the end of 7th year for the Marauders....k? Well, here we go...... It will be a Fic that shows the lives of The Potter family the first year of Harry's life.  
  
The song Issobella belongs to Enya...(love her)  
  
  
***This is a prologue....if any one can tell me what language Deora Ar Mo Chroí and Áthas Ar Mo Chroí Go Deo are in you will get a cameo in this story.....first 3 people.....(hint: It is NOT LATIN!!!)***  
  
Prologue: The Graduation  
  
  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the front row with her friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. They were being called up one by one to get their Wizarding diplomas. Lily was so excited.  
  
She was clutching her boyfriend's Hand. James Potter's hand was going blue but he just grinned and bared it.  
  
Finally her name was called. and he shook the hand of the man who had been her mentor for years.  
*-*-*-*  
After Graduation James and Lily settled down in a cottage in Godric's Hollow. And in a year they were married. And not soon after that Lily was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl. But the baby was sick, and it was going to die.  
  
Lily cried in James' arms every night. Then one night she got up to see her baby girl, in the middle of the night. They had named the girl Issobella Potter after James' mother. Lily picked the small 4 pound up and gently rocked her back and forth. She had an Irish accent that made her words flow together beautifully and she could sing like an angel. So in her last moments with her daughter she sang in her Irish Gaelic tongue:   
  
"I do bheatha sa tús, sa deireadh,  
I do bheatha sa tús, sa deireadh.  
Isobella, o  
Isobella, o  
  
I do lá 's tú go sámh  
I do lá 's tú go fíor.  
Grá anois go deo na ndeor.  
  
I do bheatha sa tús, sa deireadh  
I do bheatha sa tús, sa deireadh  
Isobella, o  
Isobella, o  
  
I do lá 's tú gan buairt  
I do lá 's tú gan brón  
Grá, anois go deo  
Grá, anois go deo na ndeor" (*translation at bottom)  
  
James watched as Lily sang the beautiful song to their daughter as she died in her arms. A few tears dropped on the babies red hair and her small infant blue eyes opened slightly just before she drifted away.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few years later Lily had a successful birth and Harry Potter was born and this is where our story begins.  
  
  
  
A/n: is it worth continuing? i hope u like!! BYE! R?R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*a/N: translation:  
  
In your life in the beginning, in the end  
In your life in the beginning, in the end  
Isobella, o  
Isobella, o  
  
In your day while you were so peaceful,  
In your day while you were so true,  
Love, now forever and ever,  
  
In your life in the beginning, in the end  
In your life in the beginning, in the end  
Isobella, o  
Isobella, o  
  
In your day while you were without trouble,   
In your day while you were without sorrow,  
Love, now forever,  
Love, now forever and ever, 


	2. Amo

Deora Ar Mo Chroí  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amo--Latin--To love  
  
A/n: last chapter was screwed up, sorry this one will be longer and better!  
Ok, in this chapter a new character will be introduced. Her name is Sheila…well, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns HP and all the other HP characters. I won Sheila Garcia. Well she actually owns herself and her name but I own her CHARACTER!!!   
  
****MEMBER TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM!!****  
  
  
  
To love is a very strange and wonderful thing. It can save you from the horrible fate called loneliness or kill you from the horrible fate of a broken-heart. Lily Evans had been a loving girl. Her parents, even thought they were muggles, loved her and her sister was her best friend. She had her heart broken early in life the day they died. It hadn't helped that her sister blamed her for their death. They were killed by Voldemort you see and since he was a wizard, Petunia blamed Lily because of her own kind. She had only been 13.  
But she found love early too. She had met James Potter.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily Potter's labor had been long and hard. They thought they would lose the small boy. He was 21 inches and weighed 6 pounds 7 ounces. He had come out silent, not a scream came from the baby. Lily's heart had stopped beating. Then the baby looked at Lily. Amazing for a baby to do. He looked at her with his green eyes and Lily had looked right back at him. Their green eyes locked and he screamed. Lily smiled and let out a breath she had been unknowingly holding.   
The doctors all said it was a miracle that the baby had lived. He had pneumonia and had to stay in the hospital for about a week. But now let's get back to the actual birth.  
  
The doctors rushed to warm him up and cut the umbilical cord. James stood behind Lily and stroked her beautiful red hair. A women walked in and took the baby away. Lily started to cry and reached out grabbing air.  
  
"Lily, hush, he needs to be cleaned up, he'll be back." James soothed.  
  
"But she looks only 15!" Lily was mad, how could this women take her baby before she got to see him. She knew she was being selfish, but she was tired, very tired.  
  
James whistled her favorite song in her ears and she calmed down again. Then the woman walked in.  
  
She had fair, long and curly hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown that were covered by glasses the seemed to complete her face. She was staring at the baby happily.  
  
Then she spoke and Lily lost all hatred towards the woman. She said:  
  
"Bebé wants his madre." She set the baby down and looked at Lily. Lily just stared. Her voice was like…well, Lily didn't know, but it made her just, happy. Lily took the baby in her arms and smiled.  
  
"Harry James Potter." James said stroking the babies cheek.  
  
He turned to the woman and shook her hand.  
  
"Hola Seniorita." James stuttered.  
  
The girl laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I am Sheila Garcia. You have a beautiful baby." She said in English, "I only use my Spanish voice when talking to the babies. They seem to like it. I am 15, and I am learning to be a nurse.. " She smiled and Lily couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Maternidad is a very special thing." Sheila said, "I've seen many mothers cringe at the sight of their own sick babies and it is a very horrible thing. You look like you would give your life for your son. Well, I'll be off soon, got to make money somehow. " She turned but Lily put up a hand.  
  
"Where do you live Ms. Garcia?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um…well, I live….um…here…in the office they made a bed for me in the nurses station. Call me Shei."  
  
"Oh, no, Shei , you are going to come home with us. You can watch Harry here and I'll pay you. We have a huge house." Lily said very quickly.  
  
James looked at his wife like she was crazy but once he saw the look in her eyes he knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer.   
  
"Oh Mrs. Potter I couldn't!!! I…well, I'm also studying for school. I'm on break now, but I got to school from September 1st to…. " Sheila looked embarrassed.  
  
Lily suddenly shot her hand up remembering that this was a muggle hospital.  
  
James looked at Sheila and asked.  
"Where exactly do you go to school?" He asked.  
  
"Ho…Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…." She trailed off in a barley audible whisper.  
  
"OH!!! You're a witch!!" Lily shouted.  
  
Sheila looked ready to cry when James said.  
  
"What she means is that we are magical too. We used to go to Hogwarts ourselves!"  
  
  
Sheila looked shocked but smiled.   
  
"THANK YOU!!" She hugged James and kissed Harry on the forehead. She beamed at Lily and then hugged her.  
  
She ran out of the room and carried in a large trunk a minute later, smiling.  
  
"Well you know that we can't go home just yet, but you can leave your things here. " Lily said sweetly.   
  
Just then Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin walked in singing something about a hairy baby. They were drunk.  
  
"Sirius!!! There is no drinking in the hospital."  
  
James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the three men whispering:  
"Undrunken!" (a/n: lame I know but I'm sorry)  
  
They seemed to come out of a trance and mumbled apologies to James and Lily. Then they saw Harry.  
  
"OOH!!! Look at him!!!" Remus crossed the room in a few strides and picked the baby up from Lily's arms. He made a few noises and made Harry try to open his green eyes. The baby failed.  
  
He passed him over to Sirius and the man's face glowed. He whistled a sweet song and passed the baby over to Peter. Peter held him rather awkwardly and almost dropped him. Sheila ran over steadied the baby in Peter's arms. She then took thee baby into her arms and handed him to James.  
James stared for a long time at Harry and smiled.   
Sheila went out of the room and came back in with some papers in her hand.  
  
"Mr. Potter...James…um, Harry has a sight problem and it needs correction. Would you like him to have glasses or would you like the doctor to perform an eye fixing charm?" She asked.   
  
He finally looked away from the baby and over to Lily who nodded at his own glasses.   
  
"We'll get him glasses. They can be a bother but…yeah…glasses it is."   
  
"OK, well, let me see Harry please."  
  
James reluctantly let go and Sheila placed the baby in a small bed next to Lily. She took out her wand and waved it over Harry's eyes. It left a trail of pinkish glowing sting round his eyes.  
  
"This spell will get the right prescription glasses and the best look for him." Sheila explained as she muttered a few words and waved her wand. Suddenly round glasses just like James' placed them selves on Harry's face.  
  
"These will stay on him unless you take them off, so he doesn't brake them." Sheila said handing the baby back to Lily.  
  
Lily looked at her baby and realized what it meant to love someone with your heart and soul.  
  
a/n: PLEEZ r/R!!! Yay? Nay? PLEEZ TELL ME!!!! Did I make the Spanish language quiver in fear....I tried my hardest…  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Bebé -baby  
Madre-mother  
Maternidad -motherhood  
Hola- Hello  
Seniorita- Lady/ women I think 


End file.
